


i think we're alone now (there doesn't seem to be anyone around)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Dark, Drunk Sex, Enemies, Guns, Hitman AU, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Stabbing, VERY dysfunctional, Violence, enemies to lovers to friends to enemies to lovers....?, jihoon has hella secrets, soonyoung is hired to kill jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soonyoung is hired to kill the most boring man on the face of the earth.Jihoon, despite what it seems, isn't as boring as one might think.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	i think we're alone now (there doesn't seem to be anyone around)

Soonyoung kicks at a stone, pursing his lips around the cigarette he’s got gently trapped between his teeth, scrolling through his phone. The smoke from his cigarette blows back in his face when a gust of wind hits him, and he grimaces at the cold breeze. 

His foot begins to tap - it’s 6:38pm and his target hasn’t yet left his house, and frankly Soonyoung is getting quite bored of watching the dull crimson door and waiting for it to open. He’s made his set-up quite subtle, residing in the house that’s for sale across the street, dipping outside to smoke occasionally for a change of sitting in the rugged armchair and smoking out of the window. 

His target is the most boring target he’s ever had - hardly leaves his house and if he does, he goes to the convenience store two blocks away or to the pizza place on the end of his street. Soonyoung is supposed to be watching him for another two days, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can watch the brick walls of this house. 

Soonyoung doesn’t know why he’s been hired to kill this man, he seems so boring and hardly goes outside and-

The door opens and his target steps out, fitted in a pair of black, tight cargo pants and long-sleeved black t-shirt with a black baseball cap covering his curly silver locks. Huh. 

Soonyoung launches himself off the wall and stubs his cigarette against the red brick, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders. He waits a few moments before following the target, watching him carefully and dipping his head every time his head turns. 

Soonyoung opens the target profile in his phone -  _ Lee Jihoon _ \- and tsks quietly to himself as he looks at the man in front of him. He’s shorter than Soonyoung - his profile says 5’4. Soonyoung’s eyes drag over the lean body and tilts his head; he seems taller than 5’4. Jihoon turns down an empty road. Soonyoung pauses at the wall and peeks around, watching Jihoon’s figure slip into a door with a flickering LED sign above that says  _ Rusty’s _ . Soonyoung raises an eyebrow.

He follows and stops outside the door, squinting and seeing Jihoon take a seat at the bar. Soonyoung steps inside, walking down the steps and sliding past the drunken middle aged men to get a seat at the other end of the bar, eyes on Jihoon. 

Soonyoung opens his notes and records that Jihoon orders himself a Cola and that’s it, he holds the ice and picks up the lemon from the rim and pops it into his mouth, sucking at it softly before dropping it into an empty glass and offering a coy smile at the bartender. Soonyoung takes a moment to look around, the dull bass music runs past the crowd, buzzing with lots of… 

His eyes widen a little. Is this a  _ gay  _ bar? 

Glancing back at his phone, he types beside Jihoon’s drink order:  _ gay bar _ , and rubs at his neck. He looks up to Jihoon’s spot and grips his phone tightly. He’s gone, and in front of him his a $5 tip for the bartender and a smiley face drawn on a napkin. Soonyoung leaps up from his seat and pushes his way through the crowd, but Jihoon’s already out of his sight. 

* * *

Jeonghan is  _ pissed _ . 

“The first time in 5 days that this target does anything remotely interesting and you  _ lost him _ ?” he barks down the phone at Soonyoung. The tone of his voice is angry but amused, and Soonyoung huffs into the receiver, fiddling with his keys to get into the empty house. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Soonyoung whines. “I didn’t realise it was a fucking gay bar! I got distracted trying to write down details and when I looked up he was gone! But… he drinks Cola…” he says weakly and drops his backpack next to the seat in the window that he spends most of the day perched in. 

He ruffles the blanket that’s draped over the arm and pouts down the phone as he mumbles an apology to Jeonghan, promising that in two days this guy will be dead no matter what. The phone call ends and Soonyoung leans his elbows on his thighs and lets out a long, shaky breath. 

Lee Jihoon, who  _ are  _ you? 

He opens up his laptop and searches for his social medias but comes back with nothing - the guy is practically invisible on social media. Soonyoung decides that can’t be the case and runs the email provided in the target profile, finding one Instagram account that’s private and only has 2 posts anyway. He huffs and searches the phone number, tilting his head as his personal Facebook account pops up. It’s not active, it’s about a year inactive, but there’s photos of him with darker hair, different clothes, a shy demeanor. 

Soonyoung finds himself softly smiling as he looks through the photos, showing one with a puppy captioned “ _ dk’s baby but my baby too _ .” Soonyoung giggles, this guy is too sweet. 

There’s a post from a year ago that looks like it’s from his mom’s Facebook - tagging him in a picture of him holding a bouquet of roses and a boyish smile. “ _ I have the best son ever _ .” is the caption, and Soonyoung holds back a squeal of delight. Soonyoung wonders for a second if he’s too soft to be an assassin. 

Soonyoung clicks on Jihoon’s mom’s Facebook and scrolls through, seeing lots of posts about her wonderful family and sweet new kitten that they bought, and Soonyoung concludes this might be the most normal boy that Soonyoung’s ever been assigned. Soonyoung goes back to Jihoon’s profile and clicks on ‘more info’, scrolling down to birthday and relationship status.

They match the target profile information - birthday  _ 22nd November _ , and relationship status  _ single _ . He cocks an eyebrow at the ‘interested in: prefer not to say’ residing under his relationship status. Soonyoung thinks to the gay bar and huffs, shutting his laptop and picking up his phone to reply to Seungcheol’s  _ get dinner with me  _ message with  _ sorry, on a stakeout _ . 

Leaning back in his chair, Soonyoung looks over at Jihoon’s window and his breath catches in his throat when he finds him looking right back at him. 


End file.
